Gara gara hujan
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: Alfred terpaksa nginep di rumah Ivan karena hujan lebat dan dia gak bisa pulang. Tapi ada hal yang tak terduga ternyata terjadi... RnR please walau judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya.


Ciao! Mungkin saya kurang bagus ngebuat fic rate M dan fic ini saya buat untuk fans berat RusAme termasuk teman saya yang satu ini #lirik #ditabok. Maaf ye kalo misalnya kurang hot ato kurang bagus ato kurang gimana gitu. Baca aja deh biar gak penasaran.

Warning : Typo karena buru-buru ngetiknya, Yaoi Lemon kadar asam tinggi #lah kok, OOC mungkin, Humor garing bukan gosong ye#plak.

Rate : M

Genre : May be Romance Humor

Ejoy aja coy!

~.~.~

Hetalia Gakuen, sekolah yang di khususkan untuk anak-anak terpilih dari manca negara. Di sebuah kelas, duduklah seorang anak asal Amerika yang bernama Alfred F Jones. Ia tertunduk lemas di kursinya.

"Yo, Bloody Git! Kok lemes gitu lo?" tanya seorang murid dengan alis yang *super sangat sangat sangat* tebal.

"Oh… Iggy rupanya." kata Alfred lesu sambil melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Iggy' memiliki nama asli Arthur Kirkland itu merupakan saudara angkat Alfred yang kini menatap bingung ke arah adik angkatnya. Padahal seingatnya tadi pagi Alfred sudah sarapan hamburger sebanyak 5 tronton #busyet dah dasar maruk#dikeplangAlfie.

"Alfred-san, kamu sakit ya? Kok lemes gitu? Apa belom makan." tanya Kiku, teman sebangku Alfred.

Alfred menggeleng lemas dan membuat dua orang itu benar-benar bingung. Semua ini disebabkan oleh seseorang beberapa hari yang lalu. Orang yang sangat Alfred kenali, sebenarnya ia ½ benci dan ½ cinta (author lagi digibeng sama Alfred) dengan orang itu.

**~Flashback~**

Sekarang hari sabtu, hari dimana semua murid berjalan kesekolah dengan lesunya karena hari ini seharusnya libur tapi malah di suruh masuk ama kepala sekolah merekaya itu Buapak Rome. Di kelas Alfred sedang menyalin tugas milik temannya seperti biasa. Kemudian seorang anak asal Rusia menghampirinya. Rambut platinum blondnya tersisir rapi seperti biasa. Mata violetnya bersinar. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang berkulit putih. Dan syal putih selalu melilit dilehernya.

"Pagi-pagi gini malah nyalin tugas temen. Ckckck." kata pemuda itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kayak lagi ngedugem.

"Apaan sih! Sirik amat lu Van!" bentak Alfred.

Pemuda yang dimaksud adalah Ivan Braginsky yang merupakan musuh Alfred dari dulu. Mereka dari dulu sampai sekarang hanya bertengkar terus kerjaannya. Seperti kucing dan ayam #lah?#authordihajar.

"Hahaha, segitu bencinya lo ama gue?" tanya Ivan sambil duduk di depan Alfred.

Alfred diam saja dan terus menyalin.

"Woy jawab dong." kata Ivan.

Alfred tetap saja menganggap Ivan tak ada. Ngomong-ngomong kayaknya mirip ama seseorang yang selalu di lupakan deh #author inget-inget #angin yang menerbangkan beruang kutub pundung #lah?

"Gitu aja kok ngambek sih, kayak anak kecil aja deh." kata Ivan sambil mencolek pipi gembul Alfred lalu beranjak pergi.

"Dasar kolkhoz gila!" gumam Alfred sambil terus mengerjakan PR (lebih tepatnya menyalin PR teman dengan baik dan benar seperti author.)

~.~.~

Tak terasa sedah waktunya pulang sekolah. Arthur sedang bersama Francis dan kawan-kawan (Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, dan Matthew #matthew siapa?) karena di ajak karaokean bareng. Jadilah Alfred sendirian di lobby sekolah. Ia tak bisa pulang karena di luar sedang hujan deras dan sepertinya hanya ada dia di gedung itu sekarang. Sudah gitu sekolah ini terkenal dengan keangkerannya dan Alfred sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

"Hoy." kata seseorang dari belakangnya sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Ugyaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Alfred sambil loncat.

"Lu kira gue setan apa? Gak usah kaget gitu kale." kata orang di belakangnya.

Alfred menoleh dan kemudian ia memasang wajah juteknya.

"Rupanya elo ya." kata Alfred dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"Iyalah. Dan gue baru tau kalo lo teriak kayak cewe ya." kata orang itu yang ternyata Ivan.

"Berisik lo!" bentak Alfred.

"Lo gak pulang? Kan ini dah mau malem." kata Ivan.

"Pengennya sih, tapi ujan tau. Mana rumah gue jauh banget." kata Alfred.

"Lo mau mampir ke rumah gue? Apa mau sekalian nginep aja? Kan rumah gue deket, gratis lagi nginepnya." tawar Ivan kayak lagi promosi *mirip amat ama Yao#authordikeplang.

Alfred menimbang-nimbang ingin ikut atau tidak. Kalau ikut dia gak rela sebenernya maen ke rumah Ivan, tapi kalo kagak nanti dia bakal nginep di sekolah angker ini. Mendingan mana hayo?

"Ya udah gue ikut deh." kata Alfred dengan nada terpaksa.

"Oke deh." jawab Ivan singkat.

Mereka berjalan bersama di bawah sebuah payung merah besar yang di bawa Ivan #authorjepretjepret. Alfred seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

'_Buset dah nih orang tinggi amat. Makan beton ye sehari-hari? Gue jadi ngerasa mungil gini kalo jalan bedua ama nih kolkhoz. Dan gue gak suka kalo gue jadinya kayak liliput gini.' _batin Alfred, lu kira Ivan raksasa ya?#author dihajar Ivan.

"Ada apa? Gue terlalu cakep ya?" tanya Ivan yang menyadari bahwa Alfred dari tadi mengamatinya.

"Najis! Geer amat sih lu! Eh iya, kok lo bisa gede kayak gini?" tanya Alfred dengan _**tidak**_ sopannya.

"Oh itu. Mungkin sih karena keturunan." jawab Ivan dengan santainya.

"Ooooh."

Tak lama merekapun sampai di sebuah rumah*yang dapat di bilang mansion* Ivan. Bangunan yang bercat putih dengan corak eropa zaman lampau. Terlihat agak menyeramkan karena sekarang sedang hujan lebat.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Ivan.

"Okey."

Alfred masuk ke dalam. Di sana ia di sambut oleh ruang tamu bercat merah marun dandi hiasi dengan beberapa corak bewarna emas. Sofa hitam terpajang di sana dengan anggunnya dan di temani oleh sebuah meja kaca yang lebar. Lampu gantung indah berada di tengah langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Duduk saja. Tak usah ragu-ragu." kata Ivan layaknya tuan rumah.

Alfred menurut dan duduk di sofa itu. Ia masih kagum memandang ruang tamu yang mega itu. Lalu Ivan kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawakan susu coklat hangat untuk Alfred.

"Thank you." kata Alfred yang masih terpaku dengan ke anggunan ruangan itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menatap ruang tamuku?" tanya Ivan.

"Eh? N-nggak kok." kata Alfred yang langsung nyamber susu coklat hangat di meja.

"Sepertinya hujan akan lama berhenti." kata Ivan sambil melihat ke arah jendela.

"Berarti gue gak bisa balik dong?" kata Alfred dengan idiotnya.

Ivan hanya mengangguk. Alfred mikir lagi, dari pada capek-capek mendingan dia nginep aja di rumah Ivan. Dah gitu besok kan minggu pas banget hari libur.

"Ya udah deh gue nginep di sini. Boleh gak?" tanya Alfred yang agak gak yakin.

"Boleh aja kok. Lo tidur di kamar tamu aja." kata Ivan.

"Ya udah, tapi besoknya gue pake baju sape? Masa gue kagak mandi kayak kambing?" tanya Alfred.

"HATCHIIII."

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang bersin.

"Lo sakit anko uzai?" tanya pemuda asal Norwegia bernama Lukas.

"Kagak sih." jawab pemuda Denmark yang bernama Mikkel.

Back to Alfred.

Ivan mengantar Alfred ke kamar tamu. Akhirnya setelah mereka melewati berbagai lorong, mereka berhenti di sebuah kamar.

"Kalo butuh sesuatu bilang aja, kamar gue di sebrang kok." kata Ivan yang lalu meninggalkan Alfred.

Alfred hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang di sediakan. Segeraia berganti pakaian dengan pakaian cadangan yang ia bawa. Sebuah kaus putih dan celana pendek berwarna coklat langsung ia kenakan. Kemudian ia berbaring di ranjang dan memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

~.~.~

Di malam hari, Alfred terbangun. Ia mencari kacamatanya dan memakainya. Kemudian ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok.

'_Sudah jam 11 malam rupanya. Gue kebablasan tepar dah. Yaaaah terpaksa deh gue nginep disini dari pada ketemu setan di tengah jalan pas pulang.' _batin Alfred.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar itu lalu ia melihat sesosok wanita yang mengerikan di dekat pintu dan wanita itu sedang menyapu. Spontan Alfred teriak dan berlari ke luar kamar.

"HUAAAAAAA! ADA SETAAAAAAAN!" teriaknya.

Padahal wanita yang dia lihat adalah Nataliya alias adiknya Ivan.

"Kenape tuh anak? Kok ngeliat gue jadi takut gitu ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memang di suruh Ivan untuk menyapu kamar tamu yang di tempati Alfred kapan pun yang ia mau. Kebetulan karena dia tak bisa tidur, iapun memilih menyapu kamar tamu yang di tempati Alfred. Padahal sekarang jam 11 malam #dodol juga ya tuh orang #author dimutilasi. Oke mari kita kembali ke Alfred. Sekarang ia sedang mengetuk *atau lebih tepatnya menggedor-gedor* pintu kamar Ivan dengan paniknya. Ivanpun membuka pintu.

"Ada ap- Awwww! Sakit monyong!" teriak Ivan sambil memegang mukanya yang terpukul Alfred.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Alfred maen masuk ke kamar Ivan dan mengunci pintunya. Lalu ia berlari ke tempat tidur Ivan dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dari atas kepala hingga kaki dan meringkal seperti udang #authorjadilaperpengenmakannih #dihajarAlfred. Ivan kebingungan melihat keadaan Alfred yang meringkuk di atas kasurnya.

"Ada apa sih? Kok lo ketakutan gitu?" tanya Ivan yang berusaha bangkit sambil menahan sakit.

"A-ada ha-hantu d-di ka-kamar s-sana." kata Alfred yang gemetaran.

Ivan hanya mengangguk-angguk kayak ayam #plak# lalu mengecek kamar tamu. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Alfred menyibak selimut yang ia pakai untuk bersembunyi dan menatap Ivan dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kenapa lo ketawa-tawa? Ketemu setan kok ketawa-tawa. Sohib ya?" kata Alfred.

"Hahahaha. Masa lo takut sih. Itu bukan setan tau! Tapi itu adek gue yang namanya Nataliya. Hahahaha." kata Ivan yang masih tertawa.

Alfred yang mengetahui itu hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Serah deh! Yang jelas gue gak mau tidur di sini aja!" kata Alfred.

"Ya udah kalo gitu gue di sana aja." kata Ivan yang mau beranjak pergi.

"Eh! J-jangan!" kata Alfred sambil menarik syal Ivan.

"Ugh… lep-asin w-woy! Ses-ek n-nih!" kata Ivan yang udah kehabisan udara.

"Jangan kesono! Udah lo temenin gue aja di sini." kata Alfred.

Jujur, dia masih ketakutan soal hantu tadi walau sebenarnya ia tahu itu si Nataliya. Ivan yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum seperti biasa dan berjalan mendekati Alfred.

"Iya, iya. Gue temenin deh." kata Ivan seperti sedang berbicara dengan anak TK.

"Huh."

Alfred menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kini wajahnya merah menahan marah dan malu di saat yang bersamaan. Ivan hanya tersenyum seperti biasa di tambah aura yang cukup… cukup… cukup tenang #tumben banget #author di balang pipa.

"Nah gue tidur di sofa sana aja ya." kata Ivan.

"Ja-jangan! L-lo di sini aja di sebelah gue." ujar Alfred yang *sumpah sampe sekarang* masih trauma sama kejadian tadi.

Ivan hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian mengangguk. Lalu ia segera duduk di tepi ranjang sementara itu Alfred masih meringkuk di sebelah sana. Ivan menatap jam dinding besar yang antik di sana. Sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin mengerjai Alfred.

"Hei Alfred." panggil Ivan.

"Apa?" yang dipanggil masih meringkuk di dalam selimut.

"Sekarang jam 12 malam. Lebih baik kau tidur kalau tidak akan ada hantu lagi. Dan hantu itu suka mengganggu orang yang belom tidur jam segini loh." kata Ivan.

Seketika wajah Alfred memucat karena takut. Dengan sigap ia bersembunyi di belakang Ivan untuk jaga-jaga kalau nanti tuh hantu muncul dia tinggal ngumpet aja di belakang badan Ivan yang besar itu.

"Sumpah lo kayak anak kecil aja deh. Di boongin kok mau. Ckckckck." ujar Ivan sambil geleng-geleng kayak ngedugem.

"Ngeselin banget sih lo!" kata Alfred sambil ngegebukin Ivan pake bantal.

"Jiah, gitu aja kok ngambek. Udah ah gue capek mau tidur." kata Ivan sambil menarik selimut.

"Ikut! Gue juga mau tidur! Daripada nanti gue di temenin setan!" kata Alfred.

Dia langsung mendekatkan posisinya ke Ivan, bukan dalam arti begitu tetapi ia tak mau kalau tiba-tiba di antara mereka ada yang muncul. Mereka tidur saling bertolak punggung. Alfred menaruh kacamatanya di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. Suhu di kamar Ivan sangat dingin sekali.

_'Buset dah! Berapa derajat nih suhunya? Dingin amat.' _batin Alfred sambil merapatkan selimut yang ia pakai.

Tiba-tiba Alfred merasa ada sesuatu yang melingkar di badannya. Ia melihat kedalam selimut.

"Huuaaaaa! Dasar mesum! Ngapain lo meluk-meluk gue segala!" teriak Alfred.

"Gue kira lo kedinginan. Abisnya nih suhu kamarnya mirip kayak di rumah gue." jawab Ivan dengan polos.

"Monyet lo!"

"Lo gak bisa bedain binatang ama orang ya? Dasar dodol."

"Dari pada lo, gak bisa bedain orang sama makanan!"

Alfred kembali ke posisinya yang semula. Ia memejamkan matanya dan 15 menit kemudian ia pun tertidur pulas karena terlalu lehah untuk teriak-teriak. Ivan mengecek keadaan Alfred dan ternyata pemuda amerika itu sudah tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum melihat Alfred yang terlihat sangat... sangat... sangat... damai ketika tidur. Kemudian ia membelai rambut dirt blone Alfred. Kemudian Alfred mulai beraksi, kakinya sudah mulai ke atas perut Ivan sementara tangannya udah ada di muka Ivan. Merana sekali kau Ivan #digibeng. Oke lets back to story.

Ivan sudah tak betah dengan posisi Alfred ini. Ia pun membenarkan posisi tidur pemuda amerika itu.

"Mhhhh…Burger ukuran jumbo gede banget ya…" kata Alfred yang tentu saja mengigau sambil memeluk Ivan.

'_Nih anak bener-bener ya! Masa gue dikira burger!'_ batin Ivan.

Ivan merasa kalau ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Benda miliknya sudah agak ½ mengeras. Ia menatap Alfred.

'_Sumpah nih anak mukanya moe juga ya… jadi pengen deh ngelakuin itu sama dia.' _Batin Ivan.

Ivan mengguncang badan Alfred sampai akhirnya pemuda itu terbangun.

"Ngapain lo bangunin gue?" kata Alfred yang masih ½ sadar.

"Nih, karena lo nginep di rumah gue. Lo harus nurutin apa yang gue mau ya. Kalo gak nanti lo gue taro di kamar yang banyak setannya." Kata Ivan.

Alfred terbelak. Dia kan gak mau kalo di taro di kamar yang banyak setannya.

"Eh! Ja-jangan gitu dong! Iya deh gue lakuin apa aja buat lo! Asal jangan taro gue di tempat yang banyak setannya." Pinta Alfred.

"Yakin?"

"Yakin kok! 100% malahan."

"Oke. Kalo gitu gue mau lo muasin gue ya~"

Alfred cengo…

1

2

3

"GILA LO! MANA MAU GUE!" teriaknya lantang.

"Ya udah kalo gitu gak ada pilihan lain." Kata Ivan.

"Huhh! Y-ya udah deh."

"Oke kalau begitu bisa di mulai kan."

Ivan mulai melepas syalnya. Baru kali ini Alfred melihat Ivan melepas syalnya. Lalu Ivan menindih Alfred dan langsung mencium bibir Alfred. Kemudian Ivan menjilat bibir bagian bawah pasangannya. Karena kaget, Alfred membuka mulutnya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan peluang, Ivan langsung memasukkan lidahnya agar dapat menelusuri rongga mulut Alfred. Lidahnya bertautan dengan lidah Alfred dan saliva mereka sudah menyatu.

"Mhhhhh~" desah Alfred ketika Ivan mulai membuka baju kaosnya.

Ciuman itu berakhir.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya berciuman dengan orang rusuh sepertimu ya~" kata Ivan.

"Diamlah!" bentak Alfred

Ivan hanya tersenyum dan lalu ia menciumi, menjilati, dan membuat kissmark di leher Alfred yang putih.

"Ahhhnnn… I-Ivan…"

Ivan berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Ja-jangan berhenti~ Lanjutkan~"

Ivan agak kaget dengan perkataan Alfred tadi. Ia tersenyum lagi. Senyum mulu lo! #dibalangpipa.

"Baiklah."

Iapun melucuti semua pakaian Alfred dan barulah ia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri sehingga mereka berdua tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Ivan mulai memainkan puting Alfred. Ia mengulumnya dan memilinnya.

"Ahhh… I-Ivan~"

Setelah puas bermain dengan puting Alfred, Ivanpun meneruskan ke bagian vital pemuda amerika itu. Benda milik Alfred sudah mengeras. Ivan mulai menghisapnya. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan tiga jarinya kedalam mulut Alfred.

"Penuhilah dengan salivamu ya." Kata Ivan.

Alfred pun menurut saja. Ia melumuri tiga jari Ivan dengan salivanya. Setelah merasa cukup, Ivan mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari mulut Alfred. Ia mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Alfred dan memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang milik Alfred. Alfred sendiri mencengkram kedua bahu Ivan untuk menahan sakit. Kemudian Ivan mulai memasukkan dua jari lainnya secara langsung kedalam lubang itu.

"Aaaaaaa! I-ivan!" teriak Alfred.

Ia sudah tak dapat menahan air matanya. Ivan menjilat pipi Alfred sambil membuat gerakan zig zag di dalam lubang Alfred. Setelah merasa cukup longgar, Ivan memposisikan dirinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kasar kok." Kata Ivan saat melihat ekspresi Alfred yang agak ketakutan karena ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal ini.

Alfred mengangguk. Ivan mulai memasukkan ujung miliknya.

"Aaaaa! Ivan!" teriak Alfred yang merasa kesakitan.

"Teriakkan namaku lagi Alfred!" kata Ivan sambil memasukkan bendanya itu.

"I-ivan!"

"Lagi! Ini untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitmu."

"IVAN!"

Akhirnya benda milik Ivan masuk seutuhnya. Ivanpun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Setelah beberapa kali tusukan, Ivan mencapai klimaksnya begitupula dengan Alfred. Merekapun cum di saat yang bersamaan. Ivan mengeluarkann bendanya dan berbaring di sebelah Alfred.

"Terima kasih Alfred~" katanya sambil mencium kening Alfred.

**~End Flashback~**

Alfred masih terlihat lemas dan ia memutuskan untuk ke uks. Sialnya, di uks ia bertemu Ivan.

"Hai Alfred."

"Apa?"

"Di sini cuma ada kita berdua loh."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Ayo kita lakukan itu lagi~"

"WTF!"

FIN

Bagaimana? Ancur ya? Maaf deh kalo ancur… Yang jelas saya mati-matian buat nih fic… Review?


End file.
